The Avenger Chronicles
by animeluver2112
Summary: This is my first attempt on this site. A one-shot folder dedication to my OCs and characters from Marvel's Avengers.
1. No Light, No Light ::Loki Odinson::

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_"You would be bitter too, if you were always second best to the fool."_

He had returned.

The conquer of Midgard failed, showing his brother supreme once again.

Left to sulk around the castle, never allowed to leave without security.

It was all so tiring.

A murmur had drifted to his ears, thick in the air.

He was not the only outcast within his Father's walls.

_"Her name is Aella, Goddess of The Storm. She was to take the throne until her sister was wed. With that, her sister's husband became king. Aella turned upon her nation, and killed him. Because Aella was her sister, the new Queen asked our Allfather to take her in."_ Thor explained to the imprisoned prince. The God of Thunder had found him brooding in one of the many libraries, glaring at the wall.

To Thor's dismay, Loki showed no interest in the news. A flinch had curled his lips at the speak of murder, but other than that, not even a glance.

Thor sighed.

_"She…is much like you, brother."_  
_"Why? Because of her heinous crimes? Such a compliment."_ Loki hissed, finally turning his gaze upon him. An etched expression of pain crossed Thor's features and once again Loki turned away.

_"Lady Aella has been away, submitting to trials within her home realm. She has been sentenced to the confinement of Asgard for an eternity. Please, try to be civil if you chance upon her. She is as temperamental as you are."_ Thor commented, finally catching his brother's eye. Loki scoffed.

_"Doubtful, brother,"_ At least he was referring to him as brother again. With a slight shake of his head Thor stood to make his exit, pausing in the door frame.

_"It may have slipped my mind earlier to mention, but Aella's mother… Was part Frost Giant,"_

Loki's head snapped up, eyes narrowed. Too late; Thor had abruptly left with the slam of the door.

_Frost Giant._

_You want a revelation,_  
_You want to get it "Right,"_  
_But it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight,_

Banished, from her home.

For fighting for what was rightfully hers.

It was all such a despicable, sickening joke.

That parasite Fandral had been at her beck and call, swooning like a fish out of water. With every quickened step she hoped to get away, to escape his constant gaze.

She had spent enough time in the spotlight, for once.

Hurried, heeled feet hid in layers of sheer, sleek black material, rising to meet an her hips before branching off into two strands as wide as her hand, wrapping around her neck. The dark, curly mass of her hair was brought back slightly by a headband made of spindled gold, flying with every step she took.

The Asgardian air was thick with summer, but Aella took no heed.  
Her blood was as cold as ice.

She crumpled in a magnificent chair of ivory, safe under the cries of a willow, near a calm pond. While she hated the Asgardian lush, there were at least small comforts in the lands.

"Ah, so I am finally graced with the presence of Lady Aella," A cool, sly voice announced. Her head turned directly to him, catching even the God of Mischief off guard. A slow, coy smile licked her lips.

"Loki. I was wondering when we would meet. I have heard much about you,"

"All lies, I imagine," He answered, easily. The tall, slender man had been standing near the trunk of the Weeping Willow, surveying the woman from afar. She had arrived in a graceful whirlwind, putting to shame the women of his home.

What had really caught his attention, however, were those bright, piercing blue eyes.

Full of resentment and anger, cooled by her stunning appearance.

Loki Odinson had no troubles seeing through her façade.

She rose to her feet, as poised as a dancer. A peal of mischief ran through her cunning eyes.

"My, I certainly hope not. Rebellion, deceit? Attempting to overthrow the classic old tale of the favorite child winning the throne by default? If those were mere lies, I fear we won't have much to discuss." Aella answered with a tease. A dark eyebrow raised on the man's face before he smiled darkly, causing a shiver to run down Aella's spine.

_At last, a challenge._

"That buffoon of a brother you have -Thor?- is quite the braggart. Like a peacock, boasting his feathers for all to see." Loki couldn't control a quick grin at the misuse of his brother's untarnished name. Quickly he reeled his spur of emotions in, eyeing the woman with mock humor.

"You don't find him…Attractive?" He asked, playing coy.

Fierce, cool eyes turned upon him, face void of emotion.

"He has some respectable qualities, I'm sure. But I have always been attracted to the brooding, mischievous type,"

"Oh, darling," Loki groaned, coming closer to grasp her hand to his smiling lips, "We are going to get along…_beautifully_."

_Through the crowd, I was crying out_  
_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_  
_I was disappearing in plain sight_  
_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

Loki Odinson had never felt such agony in his _life._

All because of her, that…_temptress._

She was charming; frail before the Allfather, twisting like a whirlwind from sweet to scathing, lashing out at anyone who overstepped their boundaries. Within a week she had Sif in angry tears, rushing at her with battle cries.

Sif, the Goddess of War, fell like waves upon rocks.

From the moment they had met, Aella and Loki became inseparable. Side by side, whispering of revenge and rumors, snubbing out anyone who dared to counter their companionship.

He was deadly as a viper, with a tongue of perfect silver. She was always leading him on only to pull away at the last moment, smirking at his reactions. He in turn was always guarded, taking one step forward and two steps back.

Aella

Was breaking.

_"Another battle won, thanks to the all mighty __**Thor!**__"_

Blue eyes winced upon the thunderous cheers, glancing unnoticeably to her right.

Loki was seething.

Cold fingers spun around his pale, clenched hand, worming their way into his furled fingers. The man continued to ignore her, until he felt frosted lips upon the back of his fist.

Green eyes turned to Aella, anger seeping away. Again and again she gently kissed his hand, lips curving into a smile when she realized his attention finally came to her.

"You will always be _my_ king," Aella whispered, no more than a breath. Loki felt his heart pound at her words, the sickly-sweet sensation turning within his chest.

Her smile, those words. Her eyes drawn to nothing but him.

Only him.

"Aella, I-"  
**"Aella! How I have waited for this momentous opportunity!"** A voice boomed, slicing through the younger son's words. Nimble fingers jumped along with Aella's body, blue eyes wide upon the sudden intrusion. Hatred filled Loki's eyes as Thor bent to kiss Aella's left hand, eyes never leaving hers.

Aella adorned a tight, mirthless smile, snatching her hand free the quickest moment possible. "Come, dance with me. I have heard much about the sixth realm's grace and skill; show me what you are capable of,"

"More than you can handle, I'm sure," The Goddess returned with a fox smile, showing off her set of pearls. Thor laughed at his own expense, only furthering Loki's resentment.

Could he not have _one_ person, one woman, to himself?

A pang rose through his heart as Aella rose, led off by his mighty brother. Blue eyes watched him for a moment before turning to her comrade, grimacing as heavy hands fell upon her waist.

The way he touched her, bent low to whisper within her ear.

It all made Loki _sick_

"Where is he going?" Aella asked, craning her neck the instant Prince Loki began to storm away. Thor laughed his drunken laugh, pulling her closer.

"To brood in a corner, I would imagine. My brother has always been quite jealous of any deed I partake in,"  
"And what are you partaking in, pray tell you?" Aella asked, voice frigid. An unpleasant sensation spiked Thor's skin wherever it made contact with the woman's, like needles of ice. Thor shifted.

…I thought, you and I had-"

"You thought _wrong_, my _lord_." Aella seethed. In a flash Thor had flinched away, caught off guard. Ice had formed across his fingers, the same pale blue that was beginning to radiate through the veins in her face.

Thor, God of Thunder, stood in mild awe, for more reason than one.

"You're in love with my brother," He stated, more than asked. Alarm filled blue eyes and Aella staggered back.

"…I have no idea what you are speaking about. Now, if you would be _so gracious, _I must bid my farewells," The tall woman acknowledged, tightly. A whirlwind of gold flurried about Thor as she stalked away,

Rushing into the night for Loki.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you,_

It always made him wonder, how he could be the son of Laufey and still be cold in the night air. If there were one thing he should have gained from him, it should have been cold immunity.

Instead he was shivering on a balcony, letting his hatred cool into indifference.

Let Thor claim his prize. If Aella were so easy to persuade, then she was a foolish whore.  
His thoughts teemed with her, from the blue of her eyes to the gentle sway of her hips, waltzing away into Thor's all-too-capable arms.

"Loki?" A soft, girlish voice called out.

He did not turn until his peripheral vision caught sight of her; a dream of flowing white and gold, shimmers glinting her dark, braided up hair.

"Loki, don't ignore me. Please." Aella's voice grew no stronger, pale fingers appearing on his arm. Finally Loki turned upon her, eyes widening. Aella looked at him, confused.

"Aella, your…Your skin" The prince murmured in surprise. Within a second the princess retaliated, nimble fingers covering her face. Aella fell backwards, stumbling to turn away.

"I…I'm sorry, I got angry, at Thor, and…Oh-" Flustered breaths were cut short as Loki turned her back to him, hand smothering her mouth. Wide, startled blue eyes bore up into his, and slowly a smile whisked his lips.

Carefully, cold, pale fingers ran down the rivers of blue beneath her skin; across her cheeks and jaw, down her chin, into her neck.  
Loki's gaze had turned soft. He understood the pain and embarrassment she had felt before, frightened to show others what she could really turn into.

The veins receded after his touch, until Aella was once again simply Aella. True and beautiful as she always was.

Her lips moved against his fingers and Loki grinned, tugging her face closer.

"You know, sometimes, I wish you and I were the only beings alive. To sit and walk and lie and listen to one another. And other times, I wish thy wouldn't speak. To simply look upon you without remorse, to take in the exquisite beauty that you carry so easily. These are my true desires."

Aella pried his fingers from her mouth, smiling coyly.

"And what of ruling, my King? Surely, nothing come before your need to rule above the weak and foolish." The Queen countered, wrapping her bare arms around his warm neck. Instead of the wicked grin Aella expected, Loki simply smiled gently at her, arms slithered around her.

"Nothing comes before a King's Queen, love. Nothing."

Aella laughed and Loki took the opportunity to bury his face within her neck, kissing and nipping until her laughter resounded even the darkest of corners.

With her, Loki Odinson would no longer fear the dark, or being forgotten.

To him there would always be her, and there was no need for any more.

Their chance would come, their power would rise, and together,

Together, they would rule the galaxy.


	2. Turning Tables ::Loki Odinson::

_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

_"Are you…Are you dead?"_

A bolt of pain rose through Loki's abdomen, pulsing up to his skull. A shift in sound caught his senses and instantly he tensed, defensive.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

Cool, soothing fingers graced his temple, gliding down his face. He must be very sick, for another's touch to be colder than his.

"I hope you are okay, stranger. You are too intriguing to die so soon," A feminine voice murmured, accompanying a chuckle.

Shock colored the woman's face as two piercing green eyes suddenly opened, glaring directly into her blue-eyed gaze.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, jumping back. Loki nearly smirked before recalling his situation.

"Woman, where am I? What realm is this? Why have you abducted me?" The dark haired man demanded while attempting to rise from her soft bed. Instantly a surge of pain greeted him before that same small, cool hand pressed him to lie back down.

"Careful! You took quite a nasty spill back there. I didn't 'abduct' you, I saved you from being swept up by the tide. I had been taking my nightly stroll on the beach when something fell from the sky a kilometer or two away. I raced after it and low and behold there you were, in a crater the size of a mini swimming pool. You were bleeding and I panicked, so I brought you back here and took care of you," The peach-skinned brunette explained, gaze wavering. Loki followed her eyes to a pile of neatly-folded clothing. Carefully he glanced down.

She had undressed him.

"As for what realm we're in, I'm just going to go ahead and say earth. Topsail Island, North Carolina. America, to be exact. And my name is not _'woman.'_ It's Margaret." She finished indignantly. The green-eyed alien scoffed, continuing his glare.

A sly smirk licked her lips and his eyes widened, suspicious.

"What?" He snapped. Those lips kept smiling, riling his insides. Who did she think she was, smirking at him, a _prince?_

"Well, this is where it is customary for the other person to state their name. Especially since I saved your life." Margaret answered snidely. Loki seethed.

"You did _not_ save me, woman. I, a prince of Asgard, do not need the help of a human -let alone a _woman._" He sneered at her. Blue eyes rolled and the woman stood, allowing him to view her fully.

She was tall for a mortal woman, with curved legs and hips, matching a slender waist. Her skin held a bronzed glow; probably from living on a sunny beach as she explained. Dark chestnut hair fell down her back in waves and cool blue eyes watched him from a pretty face, feigning sternness. Loki couldn't help but feel a thin smirk turn his lips.

"My name is Loki Odinson. You best not forget it."

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

No, Margaret Orinhime would not be forgetting Loki Odinson for quite some time.

Especially since he had decided to grace her humble home with his impeding presence.

He had cared little whether or not she knew who he was, and through many hateful rants Maggie had learned of Asgard, Loki's heritage, and worst of all, him pretentiousness.

Every word, every comment out of his mouth was an insult or complaint, from her lack of house keeping to her unusual height to her abnormal bone structure.

Even at her five foot nine stance, he was at least half a foot taller than her. Who was he to ridicule, when he was taller _and_ shared the same strong facial structures?

Loki Odinson _infuriated_ Margaret.

It had been several weeks since she had found him, continuing to clean and change his wounds, listening to him complain all the while. He was as temperamental as a toddler, and yet by the end of the night, after she had fed him and arranged sheets on her couch where she slept, the tall, handsome man would unwind, watching her curiously.

She was brilliantly beautiful. She never screamed back at him but merely tightened her lips into a thin, cute line, staring at him maddeningly until he obliged.

Loki had never "obliged" to anyone in his life.

"Tell me, what is it that you do?" He asked carelessly one day, sitting next to the pretty brunette on her couch. Maggie had finally allowed him to walk around freely, tucking herself underneath one of his arms for support.

Her smell was like the salty ocean, mythical and entrancing.  
He would be lying to say he didn't enjoy it.

"I'm an author of children's books. I write about whimsical fantasies, mail them to my publisher, and in turn get paid to live out here in peace and quiet." She answered, smiling at him before returning her gaze back to the television.

He would never understand how humans could sit and watch this silly box for hours on end, allowing their limbs to become as sedimentary as the "junk food" they so desperately clung to. The box came to life early in the morning and was shut off precisely at nine A.M, only being turned on again at night for the news and possibly the show Margaret had called _The Big Bang Theory._

The show, to say the least, was more entertaining than the program that was on earlier when he tried out the remote, landing on some nonsense called _Spongebob._

The thought of a talking sponge was absurd.

Loki sighed, leaning his head back against the soft cushions before a sixth sense caused him to turn, stiffening.  
Two azure eyes were watching him, face and body turned to face his.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Maggie cooed, beautiful smile caressing her lips. The handsome Norse God had jumped when he caught her gaze, emerald eyes widening just the slightest when she repeated his name.

"Y-Yes?" Loki replied, cursing his weak voice. Carefully he took a calming breath, also turning onto his side to better view her.

Throughout the weeks he had watched her; observed every last touch, every sound, every movement. Often he found his thoughts drifting to her body; how inviting it seemed.

How her body would fit perfectly against his.

"You said you can't get home to Asgard because the road had been broken. What will you do?" She whispered, a strange look in her blue eyes.

She was sad.  
Sad for him.

Loki's eyes closed and Margaret watched him breathe, strong chest rising and collapsing as if in defeat.

"I…do not know," Loki murmured. Without thinking Margaret moved closer, nose and forehead just grazing his cold skin.

Emerald eyes opened in surprise to find her calm, pretty face resting against his, fingers nearly touching his own.

Hesitantly, almost shyly, his fingers reached out and intertwined with hers, feeling her lips curl into a smile as she let out one last, conscious breath.

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

It had been nearly two months since Loki found himself in the realm of Midgard.

His strength had returned and easily he stalked about her house and surroundings, curious of all human concepts and workings.

Warily she drove him to the nearest town, keeping him close while they grocery shopped. She had put him through the agony of buying suitable clothes, though he swore he didn't need them. Margaret showed him her favorite park, her favorite diner, her favorite foods. It was after their meal that a man approached, smacking her round behind and muttering something along the lines of "sexy."

Loki broke both of his hands.

_"Loki!"_ She exclaimed, grasping his lean arm and pulling him away from the hysterical man. Harsh eyes glared at the man still, wrapping a protective arm around the innocent woman's waist.

Why had he done that? Why was he so protective of the young human woman?

"You didn't need to break _both_ of his hands," She muttered later, fixing them both a late night snack. Her scarlet dress had been exchanged for teasing black short shorts and a thin gray v-neck, showing off ample cleavage. Loki scowled, gaze averted.

"He had to be taught a lesson. No one is allowed to speak to you like that," He deadpanned, causing arched eyebrows to raise.

"Oh? And why is that?"

A little smile curved Margaret Orinhime's lips at the wide-eyed silence that followed, sexy Loki producing nothing but an open-mouthed expression.

Carefully she sauntered over to him, leaning down till she was eye level with his pale face.

"Loki, you wouldn't happen to be falling for me, now would you?" Pink lips breathed, smirking when color stained his face.

Who knew aliens could blush?

"What? Have I stunned the great, fearless Prince Loki? Maybe I should be afraid. You are, after all, an extra terrestrial. You might just want to eat my heart," She teased, standing to return to the fridge for milk.

An arm suddenly pounded next to her temple, causing the fridge to remain shut. Maggie gasped, twirling around in surprise.

He was right there.

Towering over her, green eyes clouded, irresistible mouth slightly parted. A waft of cool, mint air ran across her face and the brunette leaned against the kitchen appliance, breath catching.

"No, Margaret. Your heart is the last thing I wish to harm," He spoke, so seriously.

She felt it, then. That emotion she had tried to stamp out, to suffocate. The moment she saw him, she knew he was different.  
That he was the one who would change her life, forever.

It could be fate that they would meet, or mere coincidence.

Margaret didn't believe in coincidences.

_Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet_

He hadn't expected them to come looking for him.

It had been easier than he had imagined, putting the past behind him, turning Asgard into a mere dream, when She was around.

His Orinhime of Light.

She had been so beautiful, laughing and dancing in the foamy tide, spinning to smile and usher him after her.

He stood far off on a sand dune, arms crossed, smiling softly as that one-of-a-kind pout curled her lips. A slender, peach hand reached out to him and suddenly his feet were drawing him closer, reaching out to her as well.

His pale skin was almost within her grasp, fingers just brushing, when a strike of light caught his attention, just on the horizon.

Heading right towards them.

_"Margaret!"_ Loki Odinson shouted, grabbing her wrist and throwing her behind him. The object pummeled to earth, filling the beach with light and whirling sand. A muffled cry left Margaret's lips and swiftly Loki turned, surrounding her body with his.

The sand slowed, the light faded, and carefully Maggie peaked over the man's shoulder, sapphire eyes widening.

She knew this was no coincidence.  
The way Loki had explained him; his description fit to a tee.

_He is going to take him away from me._

An unnerving sensation pooled within Loki's stomach as slender arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, crushing the air out of him, feeling her body press into his.

"Margaret?" He murmured, pulling away with surprise.

Clear, crystalline tears were falling from her beautiful eyes, running down tan cheeks pulled into a happy smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to h-have met you, Loki Odinson. I'm glad you're here, and alive. I will never forget you," Margaret exclaimed, tears falling faster over her feigned happiness. Confusion colored Loki, alarmed by her words, before that familiar voice rang in his ears.

**_"Brother."_**

It was like moving in slow motion.

She watched their eyes lock, shock written on her strong extra terrestrial's face. Frozen, staring at one another, until the blonde who she knew to be Thor came forth, enveloping his brother in a hug.

_"At last, we are reunited. At last, you can come home."_

Home, away from her.

She knew it wasn't to be. She was a mere human; he was an _immortal._

Thor spoke of their parent's regret and strife over his departure, how they wished him home more than anything.

How they still loved him.

"Was there not a woman here with you when I first arrived? Has she departed?" The strong blonde questioned. A pang shifted Loki's heart and quickly he glanced around, unable to sense Margaret's calm presence.

"No matter; we must go. Father and Mother are waiting," Thor answered himself. Green eyes turned slowly to him, face distraught.

_You had been a fool to think he would pick you over his family._

_I can't give you, what you think you give me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

She returned home late, hiding in her claw foot tub, holding her breath under the warm water.

_He's gone._

His clothes were still piled in a dresser, pillows still holding his odd scent. He had left her room within a month of living with her, demanding that she sleep on the "too-soft" bed whereas he would take her short couch.

Everything, everywhere, reminded her of him.

A soft meow tried to comfort her, an orange and white kitten butting her head as she fell into bed, licking her temple and curling against her chest.

Othello, her kitten, was now the only one she had left.

_"Did you have a girlfriend in Asgard?"  
"We did not have 'girlfriends,' as you say. You were either courting or betrothed to a woman."  
"Oh. Were you courting a woman, or betrothed?"  
"No."  
"Did you like anyone, you know…Like that?"_

Green eyes turned to her then, a small boyish smile curving his lips.

"No, Margaret. I didn't meet anyone I liked 'like that' until I arrived here. Until I met you."

Dreams. She was dreaming.

Silver tears welled in her eyes as she dozed, breathing in deeply, remembering his cool touch.

He tried to hide it, the part of him that was Frost Giant, but it was impossible with her inquisitive questions and touches.

She did not run, or scream.

She merely accepted him for exactly who he was.

For a moment she could almost feel those gentle, cold hands upon her skin, brushing down her arms and across her temple and lips.

_"Are you dead?"_

Margaret Orinhime opened blue eyes, sitting up and scrutinizing her sunshine-filled bedroom.

It was all but a dream.

Othello meowed for his breakfast and the tall brunette slipped white house shoes on, grabbing the coffee cup next to her bed and shuffling out onto the sundeck to fetch his bowl.

Another happy meow demanded her attention and Maggie raised her eyes, cup shattering as it fell out of her hands.

Loki Odinson grinned, leaning against the porch rail with folded arms.

"Now that was clumsy of you," The handsome, dark-haired alien commented teasingly. Blue eyes as wide as saucers stared and his grin grew, stepping away from the edge.

"I returned to Asgard, and within minutes, I knew something was wrong. Father had forgiven me, Mother missed and still loved me, but it wasn't enough for me. Me, the great, fierce, mischievous Prince Loki, was yearning for something more than all of their love combined," Loki explained, drawing closer to the stunned, beautiful mortal woman. Pale, cold fingers tucked loose hair behind her ear, smile soft and kind.

"You."

Blue eyes had never left his, heart racing.  
Staring at one another, soaking it in.

Finally that big, perfectly crooked grin caressed her lips and Loki Odinson's heart swelled, skipping beats as Margaret Orinhime suddenly jumped into his arms, melting her lips with his.

He had given it all up, for her.

Asgard, power, revenge, hate.

All for her.

And without a second thought, he would do it again.


	3. Tree Shopping ::Steve RogersCap'n::

Christmas is just around the corner! (: Feedback is appreciated, if I can figure out how to read/find it...

Analeigh Mitchells wondered what it was like to be strong.

To be unafraid of walking the streets at night, or to ride the subway alone.

Or, after her most recent scenario, what it would be like to pick and carry a Christmas tree home, _on your own._

Analeigh sighed, cupping a peach chin in her hand and gazing out of the frosted café window.

It was hard, having moved to such a busy city, alone. But it had been her only choice, to continue her work. And besides, what did she have in Carolina, after her parent's-

"Mind if I join you?" A deep, masculine voice suddenly interrupted. Analeigh jumped, surprised.

Blue eyes looked up to find an incredibly handsome man standing next to her table, a gentle boyish smirk playing across his face.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," He apologized. A quirk turned one of her sandy eyebrows, smiling strangely at the formal way the man spoke.

He was tall and broad shouldered, with golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as hers. He seemed polite, and very attractive. So why was he wasting his time on her?

"It's fine! I was just caught off guard, is all. Yes, you can join me. I'm Analeigh Mitchells," She explained, a sweet smile on her face as she held out her hand. Surprise once again colored her when he bent low and kissed her hand rather than shake it, falling into the seat across from her with a soft sigh.

He could feel her curious eyes boring a hole though his head and, sure enough, his gaze found her light eyes watching him.

"I was in the neighborhood," He began, catching the eye of a passing waitress, "and I figured I'd give this place a try. I don't like sitting alone, and you didn't seem to be waiting for anyone, so I took a shot for it," A crooked smile took on Rogers' face, turning Analeigh's stomach. "I'm Steven Rogers, but most people call me Steve, or Rogers"

"I see. But why wouldn't you like to sit alone? You seem like a tall, strong guy. I'm just a scrawny little woman," She teased, passing a little plate of sugar cookies. Rogers grinned, nodding his acknowledgement and taking a cookie.

"Well, that might be true, but that doesn't mean I don't get lonely. And you seem like a perfectly capable young woman," Came the defensive, teasing response. A pair of pearly teeth grinned back, holding up an arm to flex. Steve Rogers couldn't suppress a snicker at her tooth pick arm, causing blue eyes to widen.  
"Don't laugh at me! Let me see your arm, then!" She demanded, slapping two peach hands against the table. Reluctantly the blonde male raised his right arm, flexing.

Analeigh Mitchells let out a long, overdramatic sigh.

"You asked for it!" He laughed, rolling down his sleeve. Analeigh felt her cheeks warm, scoffing at the table, trying to hide a small, shy smile.

The pair calmed, enjoying one another's company, sipping melted chocolate mixed with milk, brought by a kind older waitress.

"So, what do you do for a living, Mr. Rogers?" The blonde with the long curling hair asked after a while, leaning back in her chair. Sharp blue eyes turned to her, hesitant.

"I…work for the military," He answered, carefully, "I'm a soldier. What about you?"

"Oh," She mumbled, eyes growing wide. Steve smiled, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed, those big baby blues glancing between him and her mug, "I'm…I'm a school teacher. I lived in North Carolina, but I had to take leave to take care of my parents, and then when I was able to work again, my job had been filled," Analeigh explained, creating a strained smile. Steve Rogers frowned.

He didn't like her unhappiness or misfortune. It made his stomach curl in the most upsetting of ways.

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking, of course," He asked, quickly adding the input. He watched pink lips part, taking a long inhale of breath, eyes closing.

"…My parents…They were both sick, with Legionnaire's Disease. It's a respiratory disease and is very rare, but deadly," She explained, softly. Idle fingers toyed with the edge of her napkin, folding it again and again.

"It is a very troublesome, hard disease to control and cure, and required my full, constant attention, but they were my parents, and I'm an only child. After they died, I…" Analeigh paused, catching her breath, turning pale eyes to the window.

A warm hand enveloped hers and Analeigh blinked, turning to find a strong, understanding face gazing softly back at her. her hand was barely half the width of his, watching as long fingers gently curled around hers. A smile broke the sadness of her face and Steve Rogers smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"…I needed change. So I moved here! I found a job, made some friends, and now I'm in this little café, where I was originally contemplating life and wondering what it would be like to be tough and strong, like…Like you!" Analeigh Mitchells exclaimed, eyes widening upon the happy realization. A crooked grin took on the man's face and her stomach lurched strangely.

"It isn't all that it's cracked up to be, trust me," He said, more serious than she expected, "And besides, being small and pretty like you are, I'm sure you can easily find strong help when you need it,"

"All I wanted was the ability to pick out a tree and carry it back to my home," she argued, indignantly. "But no. No. I was not able to, because of my height and physical strength. That's how I ended up here."

"I could help you," He offered without thinking.

Steve Rogers watched as the beautiful woman raised her head, eyes attracted to his.

Thinking.  
Deciding.

"…Are you sure?" Analeigh finally asked, slowly. "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate me keeping you out and using you for manual labor,"

The handsome, blonde man laughed, and it was then that Analeigh noticed his hand still held hers, warm fingers tightening just the slightest.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Miss Mitchells," He spoke, like music to her ears.

A wide, pretty smile spread her lips and Steve Rogers grinned, thanking God for picking Gloria's Secret Café for lunch.

"No, no, not that one. It's too puny," Analeigh Mitchells argued, honey brows knitted together. Rogers laughed and Analeigh turned to him, nearly pouting.

"You are very meticulous," He laughed while throwing a long-handled axe over his right shoulder. Pink lips frowned and the blonde smiled apologetically.

Analeigh couldn't help but notice the way his chest rose with every breath he took. It made her wonder if it was as broad and strong as it looked through his jacket..

"Analeigh?" Steve asked, knocking her out of her stupor. She had been staring directly at him with a cute, vacant expression. He almost hadn't wanted to wake the pretty woman. Almost.

"What? S-Sorry. Daydreaming, you know. Bad habit," Analeigh explained breezily, "Let's keep looking,'

She fought to keep up with his long, easy strides, legs not quite able with the thick snow and thin shoes. He had finally glanced back, and with a laugh offered her a ride, kneeling.

With light surprise he felt her jump on, slender legs and arms wrapping around him.

"This obviously won't work on the way back," She begrudged unhappily. Rogers' laughter filled the air and Analeigh couldn't help but grin.

"There! That's the one!" Analeigh exclaimed after a while, wriggling away and rushing towards her perfect tree.

"Step aside, Miss Mitchells," He spoke, so seriously. A strange sensation licked Analeigh's insides and she found herself immensely attracted to the blonde man wielding the long axe, hacking precisely at the tree's trunk.

She unfolded the tree's conforming net, nodding with satisfaction as the tree was rolled onto it, his large hands helping her tie it closed.

"Now! All we have to is drag it back, and…" Analeigh began, words failing upon the sight before her.

With ease, Steve Rogers had lifted the tree over his shoulder, grunting before correcting his posture.

"Well? Are we going?" He teased, sending her a catty wink before passing her.

The air smelled of pine needles and an ocean breeze; a smell she had never escaped, even after moving.

Steve Rogers had never smelled anything better in his life.

_"You don't have to help me carry it in, really,"  
"Ah, Miss Mitchells, what sort of gentlemen would I be if I didn't?"  
"I've already taken so much of your time-"  
"Trust me, Analeigh, there is nothing more I would rather do than help you."_

It was a quiet drive in her small car, the tree strapped to the roof. He was surprised by her classical music choice, turned down and humming lightly in the silence.

She asked of his family and he told her he didn't have any. He asked of her significant others and was pleased to find out that she had had only one, many years ago.

Her house was small but comforting, found on the edge of the crazed city in a conformed cul-de-sac.

"I'm a teacher, so I don't make much," She explained, leading him in and throwing her keys in a bowl near the door, "But it's home,"

"It's perfect," He breathed, taking in the soft light fixtures and hardwood floors. Pearly white teeth smiled at him and he grinned, heading back out for the tree.

"A _little_ to the left, and…Perfect!" Analeigh cheered, grinning as the sprawled out, strong, tall blonde scooted the lit tree over from the base.

Steve Rogers sighed, pulling away from the tree. A beautiful blonde woman stood at his feet, smiling. Two peach hands were held out to him and he chuckled, taking them but using his own strength to pull himself up.

She had removed her jacket to reveal a long-sleeved, striped navy dress, meeting dark tights a few inches above her knees.

She was, after all, a school teacher.

"Great! The hardest part is over," Analeigh explained, walking back into the room with a large green container. The blonde breezed her way to the couch, the male following her small frame before falling on the couch beside her. Carefully she opened the lid to reveal multiple crystal or painted ornaments, mostly of snowmen or nutcrackers.

"Unconventional, I suppose, but who isn't these days?" She breezed, handing him a crystal nutcracker and standing up.

She turned, giving him a sly look that twisted his stomach. Instantly, Rogers was following her over.

He tried to be smooth, standing behind her and placing his ornament a few inches higher than her own. Every time she seemed to breath deeper, move closer, ready to turn to him.

It was then that he found the little circular ornament, made of silver and painted red, white, and blue.

Blue eyes caught him staring, fixated, and Analeigh smiled, coming over and looking at it as well.

"It's a replica of the original patriotic shield, made from vibranium and an experimental iron alloy. The books say scientist MacLain created the shield, but I don't buy it. The Stark Company was behind Captain America more than anyone," The blonde woman explained, having took the small shield within her own hands. Steve Rogers was staring in complete shock, unsure of what to say or how to respond.

"C…Captain America?" He asked, clearing his throat. Analeigh nodded absently.

"Captain America was probably the strongest, bravest American soldier in all of history. He fought in World War II against the Nazi force led by Red Skull, but I think that's supposed to be secret. I only know because I had a historian friend in North…Carolina. Hey, are you okay?" She asked, looking up to realize her new friend had went rigid.

"Fine, fine." He muttered, shaking his head as the sweet woman smiled strangely, turning on her heel to place the shield near the top.

"Do you know what this Captain America's name was, or what he looked like?" He asked, as casually as possible, handing her a hand-crafted Christmas Angel. Analeigh smiled, turning back to the tree before realizing something.

She was much too short to reach the top of her perfect, nearly-complete tree.

"Well, the media and government have been very secretive about it, from what I can tell. I think they expect to find him, or something," Analeigh began, gasping as she was suddenly lifted into the air.

Strong arms remained firm around her hips, head turned away from her soft body. A little giggle escaped before she reached up, trying to fix the Angel.

"But I never figured out his name. They kept that much secret. From the photos and videos, however, I've deduced that he was or is around six foot, blonde, and perhaps blue-eyed. His abilities are increased endurance, agility, reflexes, and…" She trailed, slowly. With a soft inhale she was twisted and pulled down, landing easily against Steve Rogers' strong, firm chest.

"Strength," She breathed, realization kicking in. Bright, blue orbs gazed into his and he smiled very softly, eyes half-lidded as he placed her back on small feet.

"Miss Mitchells," He acknowledged, his tone somehow confirming her suspicion.

Pink lips fell open and Captain America grinned, amused by her awe-struck expression.

A soft hand landed on his chest, pressing into his shirt, as if making sure he was real.

"And I'm six foot two," He added, laughing at her reaction. Blue eyes rolled but then she was laughing too, caught in the moment. Their hands caught one another's and easily he brought her just a step closer, gazing down at her pretty face.

"I…Would you like to stay, for dinner?" Analeigh Mitchells asked, shyly. Steve Rogers smiled back, nodding just once.

"I would like nothing more, Miss Mitchells,"

"You can call me Analeigh. Unless you'd prefer me to call you Mr. America?" She teased, satisfied as color rose in his pale cheeks. Steve Rogers threw his head back and laughed.

"No, Analeigh. Steve is perfect for me," He replied, bringing her soft hands up to kiss gently. Analeigh sent him a crooked grin, looking back at her beautiful, sparkling tree.

"That's good, because I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, and I wouldn't want you to hold such formalities around me," She explained, slyly glancing back at him. A thick brow lifted and Analeigh grinned, leaning up to press a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come along then, _Captain,_" She breathed. Instantly Steve Rogers' jerked, causing bright, loud laughter to escape Analeigh Mitchells' mouth, filling the rooms as she led him away to the kitchen.

_And it all started  
In the pursuit of a Christmas tree._


	4. Flourish ::Loki Odinson::

I am a crazy cat lady. This might make it sort of apparent. I don't own any Avengers, naturally. Please tell me how I'm doing! If anyone has noticed (which they probably haven't) I am also animeluver345 from Quizilla. But it got too confusing and censored for my taste. Anyway. Enjoy!

_I was a little girl alone in my little world  
who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
and laughed in my pretty bed of green, _

_"I'm sorry Anna, but it's just not working out"  
"It's not you, it's me-"  
"We just want different things-"  
"We're just too different."_

Time after time came the excuses from boyfriends, from a to z. They were too different, she was too strange.

They wanted to push her into sex too soon, go bar hopping.  
She wanted to sit at home, snuggling on a couch and watching Chick flicks.

Anna Parker was never going to find true love.

"What's wrong with me?" She groaned, rising from her moping on the couch to slump into the kitchen. Navy sweats were nearly falling off her hips and her chest was lost in a large gray sweatshirt, cut off on top, a white camisole peaking out. Her dark hair was a sloppy mess and she huffed into her bangs, opening the refrigerator.

_Scratch. Scratch scratch scratch._

"Hmm?" Anna hummed before standing up. She glanced out her kitchen window, out into the rain, when the noise came again.

_Scratch scratch scratch._

The back door? She pondered. Warily the blue-eyed woman went to the door, pulling it open and gazing out into the dreary day.

_Meow?_

Anna looked down. There, sitting in a damp little ball, was a black cat peering back up at her.

"Oh! Poor kitty!" The woman cried, bending over in a flash and cuddling the animal to her chest. It curled stiffly in her hands and Anna cooed, hurrying to the bathroom and turning a little portable heater on.

"Just sit here, kitty, and I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, bustling out to fetch a towel. In less than a minute she returned, bundling the cat and wiping away the cool moisture residing on its fur.

In time it began to warm and Anna smiled, happy she had been able to restore it to a regular homeostasis.

Wide, emerald eyes looked up and fascinated the young woman. She had never seen a cat with quite so intelligent eyes.

"You look as if you're thinking. Do you wish to leave me, too?" Anna asked, rising to her feet with the creature in her arms. The cat looked on at her, wise and unblinking.  
Anna began to smile, once again.

"I think I will call you…Othello."

He was both mildly amused and offended by the mortal's name choice for him.

From his reading he had learned of Othello, the main character of a Shakespearian play. Othello was noble, intelligent, and married to a beautiful woman, but was also very jealous of others.

So how did this weak, small little creature peg him so easily?

The Norse God had been following her for quite some time.

He had been prowling, moping over his landing on the feeble Earth planet, when the sound of messy high heels injured his ears.

There she was, dressed in a poufy pink party dress, chestnut hair pulled into a ballet bun. Dark bangs tickled just above her blue eyes that were darting around, as if lost.

And, after he crept closer to listen, he realized that's just what she was: lost.

He didn't know why he felt the need to help her. Those great, emotional eyes, her worried pink lips.

He didn't know why he felt connected to her.

But he was.

Stealthily the black cat led her to the restaurant she kept mumbling about, sitting in a subdued window seal.

Just in case.

He watched her cute face crumble like the Berlin wall. Those blue orbs welled with tears and her pink lips trembled, looking anywhere but at the man across from her.

She had been dumped.

He woke up in her arms, still in feline form. Curled in a ball against her chest, her lips warming his neck. He stretched and she fidgeted, limbs straightening out with a great yawn.

"Oh! Hello, kitty. I forgot about you," The soft, child-like woman spoke, smiling at the animal and rubbing behind his ears. A warm purr reverberated within his throat, much to his surprise, and Anna laughed.

"I'm glad I can make _someone_ happy," She grumbled, kissing his head and rising from the cozy bed. Little padded feet followed behind her swaying walk, stopping just at the entrance of the open kitchen.

"I don't have cat food. I have milk, eggs, and some deli ham. That's not bad, right?" She asked, arms full before dropping the food onto the kitchen island. Green eyes blinked and Anna grinned.

Within minutes the short kindergarten teacher had finished the meals, placing a plate on the floor and one on the counter.

The sound of Othello's lapping of the milk made her smile, and before she knew it he was through, making himself comfortable in her lap.

"It's summer, so no work for me. It means less stress, but more time alone. In this house. By myself," She sighed, scratching at his ears once again. The feline purred softly.

"You are a very good listener," She encouraged with a laugh.  
Bright, green eyes caught hers and for the second time Anna questioned the animal's humanity.

But that was preposterous. A cat couldn't have human intelligence…right?

_Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep._

He had never been cared for as Anna Parker did for him.

She had friends, sure. Other women who would come and play, watch movies and dine with his "owner." Women who seemed very beautiful on the outside, but could not compare with Anna's kind splendor.

She fed him like a king, gave him warm baths and allowed him to follow her everywhere, from the mailbox to bed.

It was almost enough, to be an unjudged animal loved by a mortal woman.

And he may have been able to go on believing this, until Anna's best friend set her up with a date.

That asshole, who had broken her heart before.

"I don't know, Kels."  
_That's right. Do not forget what he did._  
"Come on, Anna. Keagan's a different person now, and he feels bad,"  
_No, no. He hasn't changed; he will hurt you again._  
"Well…"

Anna was biting her bottom lip as she always did when she thought. Just like when she messed with her bangs when nervous, or hummed when she was happy.

Not that _Keagan_ could know all these things. Only him.

"…Alright. _One_ date, during the day. At the Palm Café," Anna Parker finally agreed, brushing dark hair away from blue eyes. Kelsey squealed and a queasy grin kissed Anna's lips, sighing.

The woman left and Anna slumped, looking at Othello for support.

Even _he_ seemed disappointed in her.

_One date. It's just one date._

It was another pink dress, top in a small, pretty bow and sending ruffles down the summery material. It wasn't poufy but fit her nicely, hair once again up.

It was the first time he had seen her with all her with every dark lock pulled away from her pretty face.

"Well, good-bye, Othello. I should be home soon," Anna told him, nervously fixing lip gloss in the mirror. Emerald eyes blinked and she finally turned to him, smile growing.

"Stop looking at me like that. You make me feel quite guilty," The dark-haired woman quipped with a grin. She scratched his ears and kissed his head, petting his silky fur.

A moment later she was slipping out the door, off to another.

_I can't. I can't let her go._

It was a breezy, summer day in Asheville, North Carolina.

Tears streamed down a young woman's face, hair falling loose from a chignon as her steps echoed down the sidewalk.

_Sometimes, people don't change,_

She had waited an hour and a half, watched by pained green eyes from the window.

Anna Paker had been stood up.

It would be the last, her last attempt of finding love. How could she bear it anymore, giving time for others who could find none for her?

The light was green, but there wasn't a car in sight as Anna Parker crossed the street, head down as she wiped at her eyes.

_"Look out!"_

Those blue eyes rose, stricken by fear like a doe in a field.

Brakes screeched, pedestrians screamed, and just as every observer figured the pretty, slender woman to be a goner,

A flash of a man appeared.

She had been saved, just in time. Sliding across the road and onto the sidewalk, secure in a man's strong, lean arms.

_**"Are you alright, Anna?"**_

"I-I think…yes," Anna gasped as the man helped her to her feet, holding on to her arms. Tears began to fall once again in spite of herself, head shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, really. It just…it has been…such an awful morning," The woman cried, covering her eyes. Hands squeezed her forearms.

"You mustn't give up, Anna," The man murmured, softly.

Anna Parker looked up, realizing this man had called her by name, in a voice she had never heard before. Who could he possibly be?

He was handsome. Pale and tall, with dark hair and a kind smile.

Two deep, knowing green eyes looked into hers, smile growing.

Anna's heart stopped.

"Are you…Do I…Know you?" The brunette woman asked, pink lips falling open. The green-eyed man smiled a pearly white smile, and instantly she knew.

It was him.

"You know me, and yet you do not. I can tell you, however, that as clever as your name for me was, it is not my true identity," He laughed, causing her heart to flutter. Anna was in awe, questioning her own sanity.

"Then, who-" She began, looking at him with those wide, blue eyes. The man was as taken by her as he always had been.

"I am the one who knows you better than anyone. I know children make you smile and Fitzgerald makes you weep, rainy days make you sleepy and the sunshine calls to you like an old friend. I know of your collection of seashells and jewelry, that you give more than you take. I know that you have been hurt by past lovers, but you mustn't give up, Anna Parker. If anything, believe in me. I will never stray, or leave you. I will be your dream. I will be the one who will stay with you, protect you. Believe in me,"

There could be a tornado instead of the sunshine above; rain or hail or snow.

To her, there was only him.

Him, holding her close, looking at her so deeply.  
A smile curved his lips and at last her heart began to beat,

As if for the very first time.

"I don't…I don't even know your name," She breathed. His smile warmed and a cool forehead pressed against hers, green eyes closing.

"My name is Loki, Loki Odinson. And I swear to you Anna Parker, I will never let you fall,"

Asgardian eyes opened to find her deep, watery blue orbs, a smile breaking through her sweet, pink lips. She laughed, a laugh that only she could laugh.

Loki Odinson had never been kissed quite as she did to him, feeling his insides ignite. A look of sheer happiness caressed her face and fingers grazed her cheeks, fascinated and nervous and excited all at once.

He had fallen in love, with a mortal woman.

And he had never felt so euphoric.

_Sometimes, people don't change,_

But sometimes, sometimes, they do.

Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.

I had a dream

which_way_to_go/set?id=44114585


	5. They Used to Call it Love, ::Loki::

_Last night I fell in love without you  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Eating solo on your lawn_

"Look out!"

It had all seemed so perfect, so precise.

Her aim, however bad, targeted on that dark, shiny hair, throwing at just the right moment.

_There's no way I can miss!_ She had thought, grin maniacal as she released the rotten fruit at her abductor's head.

The stench was so overpowering that she found herself nearly squealing with excitement. Just as it was about to make contact with his head, _just_ as it was about to erupt in a dozen smelly pieces,

Loki Odinson stepped to the side.

Analeigh Tatum felt her jaw drop.

_That cunning bastard alien._

"What the hell!?" A voice roared. To the woman's dismay she found that the rotten tomato had exploded on the chest of a broad, angry looking man, pinpointing her slender frame. A growing rotweiler stood beside the man and suddenly it was loose, off its chain and heading straight for the brunette.

Analeigh screamed.

"Loki! Loki, help!" The woman shrieked, shimmying up a tree and clinging for dear life. A pale face grinned from below, shaking its head.

_"Now, how would you learn if I helped you, my sweet?"_

Damn him to the sun.

It had been three weeks since the handsome alien had appeared on her doorstep, demanding room and board while he planned to take over her "fetal" world.

Whatever that meant.

Constantly narcissistic, always ridiculing the weakness of humans.

So why did he put up with her?

"Loki, please," Analeigh whimpered, wrapped around a branch. The rotweiler barked wildly below her, oblivious to Loki's presence. Where's the justice?

Loki Odinson sighed before coyly grinning up at her once again. Long arms raised to the sky and warily Analeigh stared at him.

"Let go," He demanded. Brown eyes bulged.  
"Are you insane?! Not only will I break something, that stupid dog will eat me alive!"

**"Analeigh,"** Loki spoke in that authoritve, commanding tone. The dark-haired woman sighed.

Very carefully Analeigh maneuvered her body until it was right above his, never breaking eye contact as her limbs slipped from the tree.

With a scream Analeigh Tatum fell to earth, landing gracefully in the alien's arms. Loki smirked.

"You see? I would not have let harm come to you," He scolded, snapping his fingers in the canine's direction. In an instant the mutt was howling, scampering off towards his master. Analeigh sulked.

"If you had just taken the hit, none of this would have happened," She muttered, pushing herself out of his strong arms.

Green eyes rolled and Analeigh glared, sizing up the handsome man.

He was tall, she was short. He was graceful, and she was excessively clumsy. Black hair, green eyes. Chocolate hair, chocolate eyes.

Alien. Human.  
Gorgeous. And…

"Loki, do you think I'm pretty?" She suddenly asked, tilting her head at him. Dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

**"No."** he deadpanned, turning on his heel and stalking off. Analeigh gasped.

"Y-You! You jerk! You ass! You absolutely horrible man!" She screeched, chasing after him. Small palms pressed into his back and sent him stumbling to the ground. Loki glared.

"You're so mean! I feed you and show you around, and all you can do is call me ugly!" The brunette cried, face dramatically anger-stricken. A smirk turned the man's lips, hand flying out to pull the woman down with him.

She fell to his side, watery eyes wide, only inches from his. A cool hand found her waist as the other cupped her cheek, protecting her face from the grass.

"I don't think you're pretty. That's too generic of a word. Those drawings you bring home from your students are 'pretty.' The flowers you made me help you plant are 'pretty.' You are so much more than that."

It was amazing, how fast she could go from hating his guts to wanting nothing more than his constant affection.

A smile curved his lips as a warm flush colored Analeigh's cheeks, chocolate eyes blinking shut in embarrassment. Loki chuckled.

"Come along now, you've had your fun. I have work to do before tomorrow night,"  
"Tomorrow night? What happens then?" Analeigh asked, sitting up as Loki had done. The Asgardian was staring off into the distance, brought back to life when her warm hand brushed against his jaw.

Loki looked down at the little female mortal, feeling a knot form in his stomach.

_I am becoming weak. Weak, for a human._

Chocolate eyes widened as Loki grinned, taking her hand and pressing a kiss into her palm.

"Tomorrow, we dance."

_Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
In memory of what we used to call in love_

So, he wanted to tease her, play with her feminine emotions? Fine. _Fine._

Two could play at that game.

"Analeigh, make haste; we are going to be late,"

A long, exaggerated sigh could be heard from the woman's main bedroom. Loki Odinson rolled princely eyes, dusting off his sleek tuxedo.

The trouble mortals put into parties was utterly ridiculous.

…Almost as ridiculous as Asgardians.

"Don't get your tail feathers in a bunch; I'm _ready_" Analeigh Tatum explained snobbishly, having caught his eye roll upon entering the room. Tan hands were caught up on one of her ears, fixing the back of her earrings before swiftly walking past the extra terrestrial.

Her oceanic smell hit him like a tidal wave.

"What…Where did you get that…dress? Where is the one I provided for…You?" Loki meandered, fighting for his words. Instead of the long, elegant dress of emerald he had conjured up for the curvy woman, she was wearing a short, sleek black dress: ruffled chiffon from the waist to several inches above her knees, tight and constraining on top. A strap of glimmering silver ran across her left shoulder, cutting over ample, bronzed cleavage.

Her dark hair had been parted on the side and sleeked into a cool, low chignon, kissing the nape of her neck and straying away from her perfect, painted face.

Shiny crimson lips smirked at him before turning, bending over to pick up her small bag.

Loki nearly lost it right then and there.

"That thing? I felt that it just didn't fit the occasion, so I chose…this. Do you…like it?" Analeigh inquired, sauntering over to the man with an innocent look. Emotionless green eyes stared at her, unamused.

_What's this? Don't like having the tables turned on you?_

"If you are aiming to seek attention, I believe you shall succeed," His cool voice acknowledged simply. The smitten brunette fought off a grin.

"You think so? Maybe I can snag a man!" She teasingly cheered.

Oh, if only Analeigh had a camera.

_And only time will tell if violins will swell  
of what we used to call in love  
Used to call it…_

Why was she torturing him so?

Envy green eyes watched the flirtatious brunette mingle from group to group, accepting champagne and dance invitations.

Loki despised every mortal who set eyes on her.

"You know, mate, if you like her, you should probably go cut in before she drinks a little too much and goes home with one of 'em," A man spoke to his left. Loki relinquished his glare for a moment to turn towards the man.

It was that fool Nathaniel, from the S.H.I.E.L.D. department. A lopsided grin was plastered on his broad face and Loki fought off a sneer, instead contemplating his words.

"You're right. I am, after all, a god. I will do as I please," Loki muttered to himself. A questioning noise left the man behind him but Loki took no heed.

He had bigger fish to fry.

"…And that was my first encounter with a child throwing up in my class!" Analeigh explained merrily. A look of forced pleasure took on the blonde man's -Charlie, was it?- face and she sighed.

_Loki_ never just pretended to listen to her. Those green eyes would watch her so closely; her eyes, the way her mouth moved. Cold hands would graze her face, run through her hair, and in the next instant he would be making fun of her.

_Oh, Loki…_

"You're getting awfully tipsy, Miss Tatum. Maybe I could escort you home?"  
"I-" Analeigh began, brown eyes widening. The man was leaning in, so close the she could smell his rank breath. Analeigh was helpless.

_**"That won't be necessary, Mr. Williams, but thank you for your concern. I will take over from here."**_

In an instant and against "Mr. Williams'" will, the burly man was cast away, tripping over his own feet. The slender brunette stumbled as well, forehead pressing into the warm chest of another.

Analeigh's hands clenched the fabric of the man's suit, steadying herself. Cool, gentle fingers grasped her bare shoulders and a masculine chuckle reverberated in the man's chest.

"Perhaps you did have too much to drink, little one?"

Shy, chocolate eyes slowly raised, heart pounding.

A gentle, warm smile was waiting for her, green eyes soft.

"…Loki," Analeigh murmured, carefully straightening herself out. A pale face rose to look down at her. She squinted.

"Why did you interrupt us? I was about to get laid," The kindergarten teacher deadpanned, knitting her dark brows together for affect. Loki let out a small sigh, ignoring her rant as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close.

"-I mean honestly. I'm not exactly a catch now that I have _you_ living with me," She griped, face pressed into his strong shoulder. Even with her black stilettos on he was over a head taller than her.

"Oh, you're still a 'catch,' as you so mundanely put it," Came the muttered response. Dark eyes looked up at him and Loki's expression went from dry unpleasantness to a small, boyish grin. With delight he watched surprise warm her face as he hugged her closer, pressing his lips to her ear.

"But you see, love, you've already been caught. And I don't do well with competition, as you will soon find out," Loki breathed, causing her to shiver. Without embarrassment he slipped his tongue in her ear and Analeigh's knees buckled.

Those green eyes fixated on her like a cat watching its prey, a winding smirk curling his lips.

Alien. Human.  
Predator. Prey.

This would be exceedingly eas-

_Slap!_

"You _pervert!_ We're in public! Didn't you _just_ state that I was inebriated, and you're going to take _advantage_ of me!? What kind of guy are you!?" Analeigh Tatum angrily shouted, stamping her small feet with a moody, half-drunken glare. A wide-eyed alien touched his stinging cheek, amazed at the audacity of humans.

"No! No! You take me home, right now Mister!" Analeigh demanded, swaying her way to the door. With a long, pained groan the Asgardian Prince followed, doomed to take care of this feeble mortal woman for all of eternity.

Loud, uncensored laughter met Analeigh Tatum's ears as she nauseously bent over the sidewalk, turning to glare at the pointing, laughing Prince.

She had thrown up on Charlie Williams' car.

_They used to call it love,_

outfit! cgi/set?id=43835077


	6. Euphoria ::Loki Odinson::

_Thor. Thor Thor Thor. Thor? Thor. THOR._

I mean, I know he is the first born son of Odin, but come _on._

"-And that is how I led our band to victory!" The tall, mighty Thor appraised, slamming a thick fist into the table. Sharp green eyes winced, skeptically staring at the cracks now within the wood.

_What an idiot._

"So tell me Aislin, Goddess of Dreams, what do you do for enjoyment?"

_What, besides listen to you talk about yourself?_ "I am a mage. Magic intrigues me. I am also pretty good at the Midgardian passtime known as 'tag,' although it is considered a very childish game," The golden haired woman spoke plainly, gazing out the window.

It had been arranged, for her to grow up with the mighty Thor. They were around the same age, and what was a King without a mighty Queen?

No one had ever asked her. No one ever even mentioned that he had turned into as big a tool as his oh-so righteous hammer.

"Ah, I know of that game! A simple conquest, unlike the one I set out on against the third realm…"

_Talking about himself. Again. Does he never tire of this conceitedness?_

A glimmer of emerald caught her attention and Aislin leaned farther over, narrowing matching ivy eyes.

Green clothing, gold armor sparkling in the Asgardian sunlight. Pale skin, dark, sleek hair, strong, lean build.

It was Prince Loki, God of Mischief.

_Mischief._

"My Lord? Would you like to play another Midgardian game?" The golden blonde interrupted suddenly, setting a lion's gaze upon the man. Thor staggered, having been cut in the middle of the best part.

"I suppose. What game did you have in mind?" Aislin felt her lips curl into a grin. Slowly she rose to her feet, sauntering closer to him.

"It is called 'hide and seek.' Surely you played a game similar when you were younger? So let's make it a little more interesting." She bargained slyly, watching his breath catch. With the delicate turn of her neck she had her lips against his ear, lowering the octave of her voice. He was putty in her conniving hands.

_"Many have sought me,  
Only one will win.  
Can you catch me,  
Before the end?  
At the strike of midnight, time will tell,  
Which can outwit the one so swell.  
Magic, mages, castle of gold,  
He seeks the wisdom and the truth to be told.  
One in dark, the other of light,  
But which will show the correct valor of might?  
Loki and Thor, brothers of victorious art,  
Only one of you will receive my heart."_

It was like a hurricane every time she visited.

The look of boredom which seemed to brink her lion eyes whenever she was ushered to follow Thor, the seductive smirk that she would send _his_ way first.

He'd watch the sultry way her hips swayed when she walked, the feminine curve of her back.

It made him want to punch Thor into the sun.

"There you are!" A breathless voice gasped, causing green eyes to raise. He had been admiring his mother's garden of lilies, the ones she had planted when the Frost Giant war had ended. The scent had reminded him of Aislin, of every time she whipped that golden hair in his face.

Loki Odinson felt his body rock as someone suddenly came hurdling into him, two tan, slender arms wrapping around his stomach and pulling him back.

The scent of lilies filled his senses and without thinking he sighed, quickly snapping out of his stupor when a peal of laughter caught his ears.

"Aislin? What are you doing? Where is Thor?" The green-eyed prince asked, trying to appear concerned.

What the hell should he care if she ran away from his pig-headed brother? He didn't deserve her anyway.

"I ran away, of course! It's a game! Loki, Loki! Take me away, hide me, and _then_ I'll explain!" Aislin exclaimed, tugging on the front of his green shirt. Loki's brows knitted and Aislin stamped her foot, trying to tug him away.

"Now wait one moment, why would you want to-" Loki began, words faltering by a new force being inflicted upon him.

Aislin, with those lion eyes and seductress lips, had grasped his pale face and kissed him.

If this was wrong, for him to be kissed by the Goddess of Dreams, imagined for his elder brother, then never in his days would Loki Odinson want to be right.

Dreamy emerald eyes blinked open and Aislin just barely contained a giggle, grinning at the star-struck Prince.

His eyes took in her golden face, her smile.  
A strong hand suddenly enveloped hers and they were off, racing through Asgard.

3

"See, everyone just thinks Thor is _so_ great, and righteous, but all I can ever see is this childish little boy, wanting to brag and show off his victories. I don't want to be one of those, I _don't"_ Aislin murmured, gazing out across the realm.

Minutes after their departure, Thor's thunderous steps could be heard, hot on their trail.

With a cool embrace, a mischievous smirk, and a flash of magic, they were gone, dissolving from the sun and spinning to the edges of the realm.

In a small, ancient rock temple they sat, soft rain drizzling from the sky. Facing each other, one knee curled in, the other hanging off the steep edge.

Aislin looked up then, face almost surprised. "I'm sorry; he's your brother. Please don't take offense-"

"No! No, I take no offense to your words at all, Aislin," Loki quickly cut in. It was easy for her to catch the hint of a smirk that still lingered on his lips, watching his gaze divert to the rain. Aislin felt her lips pull down.

"He isn't better than you, you know. You're both great in your own ways. He is blonde and brash and looks physically strong, while you're tall and dark and hands-Er, you're more quiet and polite and chivalrous. Not to mention a master mage, ….Loki," She trailed, words slowing.

Those green eyes were set on her, smirk turned soft. Aislin silently swallowed and looked away.

Loki had never had someone empathize with him.  
It was…rather nice.

"So all I have to do is keep you away from Thor until the last stroke of midnight, and then you are mine?" He asked coyly. Indignant, dark-lashed eyes shot to his face, forehead wrinkled.

"No, I _won't be yours._ If you keep me away from Thor until the end of midnight, then I will end all nonsense of marriage concerning him. You will have won, but it is still up to me whether or not I accept you," The Goddess explained with a sly smirk. The Norse God leaned his head back to peer down his nose at her, eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps I should just hand you over to Thor, then," He drawled out. Lioness eyes widened before a calm came over her bronze skin, smile sly.

Slowly, the Goddess of Dreams drew into the Asgardian's space, lashes batting from his thin, pale lips up to those brilliant eyes.

His lips parted, breath slow. She could taste the mint on his lips, a tingle running down her spine.

"You wouldn't," Aislin breathed. The words tickled his skin, eyes closing to relish the feeling.

Soft lips kissed the side of his mouth, and just as he moved, _just_ as his fingers caressed her face,

Thor made his presence known.

_"I thought you said we would be safe!"  
"I assumed we would be. Blame yourself and your traceable scent."  
"You are blaming this on me!?"  
"How else would my thick-skulled brother have found us? We will stay here until the moon is fully risen; then we will head for the palace."_

"At least it is still raining; maybe that will cover my stench," Aislin spoke wryly. A tremor ran through the muscular chest she found herself pressed against, causing her to look up.

Prince Loki was laughing.

They were hidden in an alleyway, wrapped in his coat to hide her scent. A sweet smile gazed down at her, tightening the arms around her back.

"I never said _stench._ It is merely the intoxicated scent you let off. Like water lilies, and apple," Loki murmured into her hair. A whirl shifted Aislin's chest as cool fingers ran through her hair, tingling her spine.

Aislin smiled, feeling Loki gently lay his head on hers, pulling her close.

"The first time I saw you, you were nothing more than a knobby-kneed little girl, with a head full of curls and a pout to match Sif's," The dark-haired prince spoke with a smile. Aislin laughed, remembering her first trip to Asgard.

"You're one to talk. You were so shy; always going off to play by yourself while Thor chased the girls around. Always playing with beginners magic and making my hair turn green," She replied, pulling away to grin up at him. A pearly smile answered.

"My apologies. The face you would make when you realized, however, was priceless. No matter what the emotion, you are beautiful,"

Warmth rose to Aislin's cheeks, green eyes looking down. Softly Loki raised her chin, smile lightly fading.

"You were always beautiful, Aislin. And always distracted by Thor. Now, it is my turn. I will not give up so easily,"

The look in his eyes, the seriousness of his tone.

Aislin felt her heart pound, eyes widening. A boyish grin flitted across Loki's face and suddenly she was evaporating, disappearing into the night,

His emerald eyes the last sight she saw.

_Ding….Ding….Ding…._

"Hurry!" Aislin exclaimed, tightening her grasp on Loki's cool, pale hand. Two green sets of eyes glanced back.

Thor was right behind them.

"Just…A bit…farther!" Loki answered, swerving from room to room.

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

"All we have to do…is reach…Odin!"  
Fingers raked her hair, sending an electrical bolt through her skin.

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

"You can't run forever!"

Ding

He could feel her warmth, sending him strength. Her hair was like wild fire, crackling to life as they cleared an entire courtyard.

He loved her. He had loved her since he was five years old. Every secret rendezvous, every secret kiss,

_Ding,_

"Got you!  
They slammed through the doors, frightening a beautiful Queen, raising the eye of the King,

_**Ding.**_

**"I wish to make Aislin my wife,"** A voice roared, thundering across the hall.

Silence filled the air. One man fell to his knees in defeat, cursing the Gods.

One grinning, triumphant Prince gazed at his father, waiting for his blessing.

A thick eyebrow raised, Aislin's breath catching.

The All-father took in the scene, the look on his son's faces. A slow, knowing smile graced Odin's face, nodding just once.

**"Then so be it."**

Today was the day.

All of Asgard had come to watch the Royal Wedding; the marriage of one of Odin's son to the beautiful Goddess of Dreams.

Six bridesmaids, six groomsmen, and one bitter man of honor.

The music began, all eyes turning.

Aislin of the Sixth Realm appeared as a dream herself, dressed in a wedding gown only fit for a queen.

Her translucent veil was pulled away from a glimmering, bronze face, vows read, and finally _"You may now kiss your bride."_

All of Asgard cheered as the Prince and Princess were married,

Loki Odinson kissing his wife for the very first time.


	7. You and I:: Bruce Banner

**Bruce Banner! I don't own him. Or the Avengers. Just Anna. Too bad /:**

I was listening to _You and I _by Michael Buble while writing this, hence the title. It's a pretty good song.

_Will it stay,  
The love you feel for me?  
Will you say,  
That you will be by my side,  
To see me through,  
Until my life is through?_

This was a really bad idea.

A nervous, finicky twitch wavered Dr. Bruce Banner's right arm, burying his hands into the pockets of a suit jacket.

_It'll be fun. It'll do you good," Tony Stark encouraged, rapping him on the shoulders. "She's a friend of Pepper's, and a total babe. Into microbiology and neurology; all that crazy jazz you love. Am I right? Of course I am. Now call her back."_

This was a terrible, horrible, bad, bad idea.

He glanced at his watch again. "Good," he muttered, "Maybe she just won't show up-"

"And stand up the famous Dr. Bruce Banner, extraordinaire? So little credit you give me, doctor. Especially for one who knows what happens when you loser your temper," A new, quiet voice instilled. Instantly he turned, catching sight of the voice.

Anna Maria Tyler, age 27, medium height.

Curved body, wrapped in a seductive red dress, already tempting him.  
Dark, chestnut hair, falling loose around her ears. Pouty red lips, and big, green eyes.

Bruce Banner abruptly stepped forward, wavered, and tripped.

A soft gasp caught his ears and a second later warm hands were on him, tugging him up.

"You're not very careful for someone so intelligent, hm? Are you okay?" The dark haired woman asked, unable to hide a crooked smile sinking into her lips.

The man was cute. Pepper had not lied. Underneath his blazer was a simple gray shirt, leading down to nice jeans and beaten down oxford boots. Glasses were peaking out of a coat pocket and his face twitched nervously, trying his best not to put any weight into her hands.

"Fine, I'm fine. Sorry. You just surprised me, I guess," Well well, a man of great articulation. "You look, um-I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner," He stumbled along, extending his hand to her. The woman's lips curled in a way that made his stomach twist.

"I know. Though you forgot to mention the doctor part like I did," The genius lowered his head in embarrassment, feeling her cool fingers grasp his. "I'm Anna Tyler. Anna is not short for anything, so don't bother asking about it. So! Where are you taking me?"

Anna. Anna was a pretty name. She was a pretty girl. She was waiting for an answer. Her dress kept catching the street lights, drawing even more attention to it.

This was not going to be easy.

"Er, I didn't really know what you'd like, and I haven't done this in a while, so is dinner fine?" Dr. Banner inquired, gesturing haphazardly at the restaurant to his left. Green eyes widened and Anna bit her bottom lip before looking up at his nervous face once again.

"_La Grenouille?_ I've always wanted to come here," The Dr. smiled for the first time at her excitement, allowing her to tug him towards the wide entrance. A man in a suit whisked the door open, double-taking the gorgeous woman and the hermit: one eloquent, the other seemingly to have just left an underground music show. Banner pretended not to notice the doorman's disdain for him.

The instant Anna saw the crowded room, her boldness shallowed. Those wide eyes and baby lips turned to him, full of worry.

"Will you be okay here? With all these snooty people around?" Anna murmured, touching his arm. On a strange instinct he flexed, stomach twisting at her sudden, slight smirk; she'd caught that.

"I'll be fine, so long as you're not one of those snooty people," he answered easily, for the first time. A grin caught her and Anna turned back again, now linked by the arm to him.

"Reservation?" A rail-thin, grimacing man asked without greeting. Jesus, you could smell the judgmentalism on him.

"Ah, two, for Banner." The man eyed first him and then Anna, stopping abruptly.

"You. You're Anna Tyler, are you not? As in the Victoria's Secret Anna Tyler?" Eyebrows rose on Bruce Banner's face, turning to the supposed "Victoria's Secret" Anna. Her face was now a shade darker than her dress.

"_Oui, je le suis. Reservation pour deux sous Banniere, s'il vous plait._" Beautiful, soft French erupted from the woman in question, eyes glued to the floor. The man nodded promptly, stalking away with a quick gesture of his hand. Anna took a deep breath, chancing a glance.

Bruce Banner was staring obviously at her.  
Anna reddened.

"So, you model underwear and speak fluent French? You put me to shame, Miss Tyler," The doctor teased, relaxed in a cherry red booth, secluded in a corner. Olive eyes darted out the window, lips puckered in a sort-of frown. Banner found himself grinning.

Maybe Stark was right.  
…For once.

"I went to school for neurology when I was stopped by a scout. I'm not a genius or anything, and I certainly wasn't rich, so I jumped at the offer. I finished school with a bachelor in my degree but didn't pursue a Master or Doctorate's due to my new…Um…Job." Anna finished lamely. Her fingers fidgeted with the hair about her left ear, reminding the doctor of his own nervous habits. It was cute.

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Those brobdingnagian eyes looked up at him again, making him shift. "To school, I mean. To get the next degree."

"Oh! I don't know. I feel so old now. What if I couldn't do it? What if I was the slowest in my class? What if everyone found out I was just an underwear model-"

"What if they found out you turned into a crazed green monster when you were angry?" Bruce cut in without thinking. Instantly her ramble silenced, looking upon him in a new way.

Such a horrible, bad idea.

"Is the Mr. and Mrs. Ready to order?" A thickly-accented waiter sliced into the silence.

Anna gazed upon Bruce Banner for a few seconds longer, mouthing falling open just the slightest, as if lost in severe thought.

With a long-lashed blink she beamed at the young waiter, a siren in her peak.

"Please bring us _Tournedos de Boeuf "Forrestiere" et Poitrine de Caneton aux dattes, figues, et amandes, s'il vous plait._"  
"And to drink?"  
Anna paused, contemplating Banner once again.  
"_Condrieu "Les Chaillets" Yves Leflaive, 2010_. Half bottle, if you will,"  
"The whole bottle is fine," Bruce interrupted for the first time, watching Anna's reaction. A little smile curled her lips before her chin ducked down, returning then to the waiter. A curt nod answered them both before the help stalked off.

The instant he was out of earshot her dark hair whipped back to Bruce, leaning over the table with a glint in her eye. "Even the workers are snooty. I gave him my best model smile and he barely blinked an eye! Can you believe that?"

"No. You had my full attention the entire time," He spoke so honestly. An excited spark enlightened Anna's chest at the thought of him waning to her.

"Thank you for ordering for me. I have no idea what this menu says."  
"It was my pleasure! In all honestly, I was torn between two meals, so now I can have my cake and eat it as well. We'll never come here again though; their prices are ridiculous. I can make most of this in my own kitchen."

_We_. _We_, she had said.

He liked the way it rolled off her tongue through his mind.

"So now you're going to cook for me?" He asked absently, returning to earth upon her smile.

"Perhaps we'll cook it together. I'm sure we'll have to do it in my home, seeing as you don't seem the well-kept type. Or one who spends much time in the kitchen, rather." The brunette teased him. Banner couldn't help but laugh; a warm, low melody in her ears.

"You've caught me. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." Anna tilted her head then, back arching straight.

"So, you do live in New York? And not Calcutta?"  
"For the moment, yeah, I guess. How do you know where I lived before?" A blush graced the woman's cheeks, causing the remembrance of earlier to his mind. _Underwear model. Red Dress. Cleavage. Concentrate.  
…Concentrate.  
_  
"After the New York attack, Pepper talked nonstop about the Avengers, and Tony. Seeing as you seemed to be his closest ally, you were the next biggest topic after her playboy Iron Man. She said you were into genetics like I was and shared some other characteristics, and that you were cute, so this is how we ended up here together. Voila," Anna was smiling at him again, noticing the nervous twitch in his left hand. Had he done that before?

"And?"  
"…And what?"

"Am I what you envisioned?" Banner asked, half-jokingly. Green eyes widened and the woman nodded quickly, "Oh, yes! You're very attractive! I had no frets that you wouldn't be-"

"I more or less meant the whole Hulk-bearing thing," Bruce broke in quietly. An estranged, gasping laugh coughed out of her lips and he grinned crookedly. First her shoulders rose straight, then hunched.

"Yes! Well, no. Not really," came the sheepish reply. "I guess I imagined someone burly and mean looking, not someone like-"

"Like…what?" He studied her closely; Anna looked down to her lap, lips moving against themselves in careful thought.

"Someone…Well…Someone like me." Her eyes caught his, glancing at the upcoming waiter. "Someone who seems so reserved and shy when they harbor almost another being that they act embarrassed about, when they shouldn't. I know there is a great difference between my other, provocative self, and your genetic alternation, but I meant more in theory. We do what is necessary in order to survive. I was a poor college orphan, and you were trying to better the world with certain consequences. We are not bad people. You saved New York City. Without you, the Avengers would have fallen. You are a hero. I really hope you know that, Bruce."

Plates were being put between them, but their eyes never wavered.

A slow, beautiful smile had enveloped her face. Bruce Banner felt his breath catch, heart racing in his ears.

No one had spoken so rashly, so genuinely to him like that before.  
As if he were almost…normal.

A hero.

"Here, try this. Tell me if it's good or not, so I can decide which one I want," Anna spoke, offering him a fork full of something crisp and brown. Unconsciously his mouth opened, closing around the silver.

Anna Tyler watched, expectantly. Bruce Banner continued to gaze right back, finally swallowing.

"It…Is wonderful."

_At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found strength in you._

She lived on Lexington Avenue, in a big ritzy building. She swore it was nothing special, but he could see the pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Do you…want to come in?" She asked, hesitantly. Bruce Banner was hovering at the front door, as if he might take off at any given moment.  
With him, there was a great chance with that.

"I-" He began, trying to come up with an excuse. Tonight had been perfect. The food, her smile, her personality. Her name on his lips, her laughter when he found out the price of the wine she only wanted half a bottle of.

He really didn't want to screw it up by doing or saying the wrong thing. Or, worse, getting out of hand and breaking Lexington like he did Harlem. He had no idea what would happen with the Other Guy when a woman was involved.

Anna was enjoying the inner turmoil written on the doctor's cute, weary little face. Fighting for a reason to say no.

And, for some reason, it didn't bother or hurt her like she thought it would.

He just doesn't want to hurt me, I think. Or jump in too deep so early.

"Tony and Pepper are having a barbeque at Stark Tower tomorrow; a little celebration in lieu of the building completion. Would you like to escort me?" Anna Tyler asked gently, slicing his thought process open. Warm brown eyes jumped to her face and red lips gave him a crooked, attractive grin. Bruce Banner swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. Around six?"

"That's right. Pick me up, or meet me there?"

"I can pick you up," He offered, smiling. A nervous twitch ran through his fingers before they disappeared into his coat pockets, head ducking down with the furrow of his brows.

"As much as I'd love, and I mean really love to go up with you, I shouldn't. I don't want to risk ruining-" Hands had slid through his hair, pulling him down to a lower height. Soft, warm lips enclosed his, bodies pressed together. A burst of energy surged through his chest, escaping in a soft moan against her lips. That signature smile tickled his and the good doctor wrapped one arm around Anna Tyler's waist, the other through her hair, kissing her deeply. Soft curls fell loose around her nearly bare shoulders and after another long, sweet moment she pulled away, beautiful smile shining only at him.

"So I guess I'll just…see you tomorrow?" Anna asked absently. Dr. Banner laughed out loud; a true laugh, for the first time.

"I guess I can't go back on what I just said five minutes ago, can I…Can I?" He bargained, enjoying her laughter at him.

"I don't think so. But who knows; tomorrow we might even make it into the lobby," The green-eyed wonder teased. Again Bruce laughed and small hands caught his face, gazing quietly at him.

He felt her lean up, her body sliding against his as she rose as tall as she could, eyes never leaving his.

The way her lips touched his, the unwavering, pure, innocence of her kiss.

For a moment, Bruce Banner was nothing more than a smitten man in New York, trapped in the arms of a beautiful woman, accepted just the way he was.

It was a magnificent feeling.

**I'm debating a part two! I figure why not, no one reads them besides me anyway. Haha.**


End file.
